teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Problem
Lyrics Erin: Hahaha, uh-huh It's Iggy Iggs I got one more problem with you, girl (The Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem) Ey Priscilla (The Cheerios): Hey, baby, even though I hate ya I wanna love ya (I want you) And even though I can't forgive ya I really wanna (I want you) Savannah (The Cheerios): Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause, even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it (I want you) Erin: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Sander: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Erin with The Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Sander: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Erin with The Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Savannah (The Cheerios): I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up (But it's you) I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back (But I do) Erin with Savannah and Priscilla: Every time you touch me And say you love me Priscilla: I get a little bit breathless Erin with Savannah and Priscilla: I shouldn't want it The Cheerios: But I do Erin with Savannah: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Sander: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Erin with The Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Sander (Erin): One less problem without you I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe) The Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Sander: It's Iggy Iggs Uh, what you got? Erin: Smart money bettin', I'll be better off without you In no time, I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence And the best thing now is probably for you to exit I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's, baby boo, so don't be dumb I got 99 problems but you won't be one, like what Erin (The Cheerios): Ooh (One less, one less problem) Ooh (One less, one less problem) Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders (One less, one less problem) Erin with Savannah and Priscilla: I should be wiser and realize that I've got (The Cheerios: One less, one less problem) Sander: One less problem without you (Savannah: Hey) I got one less problem without you (Erin: Ooh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Priscilla: Hoo) The Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Erin: Hoo, baby) Sander: One less problem without you (Savannah: Yeah, yeah) I got one less problem without you (Erin: Ho, hey) I got one less problem without you Erin with The Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Erin: Oooh) Sander (and Savannah): One less problem without you (Erin: Hey) I got one less problem (without you) (Savannah: Uh) I got one less problem without you (Erin: I got one less, one less, yeah) The Cheerios (and Erin): I got one less, one less (problem) Erin: Yeah Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs